


Jet Black Heart

by ForbiddenFeathers



Series: Random Football Drabbles [16]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Based on a 5 Seconds of Summer Song, M/M, Song Lyrics, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-18 21:37:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4721366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenFeathers/pseuds/ForbiddenFeathers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dani has always been the one to leave...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jet Black Heart

**Author's Note:**

> I got inspired while listening to 5SOS which is pretty dangerous when I need to be at work at 8 am tomorrow morning... It's 0.30 am now...

Everybody’s got their demons  
Even wide awake or dreaming  
I’m the one who ends up leaving  
Make it okay

Dani had always been the one to leave everything and everyone. He never stayed one place for long and never with the same person.  
But after joining Real Madrid Castilla, everything changed.

See a war I wanna fight it  
See a match I wanna strike it  
Every fire I’ve ignited  
Faded to grey

Nacho had always been the one to be left behind, even his brother had left him to go play in England, but when he first locked eyes with the brown-eyed Spaniard, he knew that he would never be left behind again.

But now that I’m broken  
Now that you know it  
Caught up in a moment  
Can you see inside?

He didn’t want to get too attached to Nacho at first, but it only took that one look and he was sold. 

'Cause I’ve got a jet black heart  
And there’s a hurricane underneath it  
Trying to keep us apart  
I write with a poison pen  
But these chemicals moving between us  
Are the reason to start again

Not even the loan to Bayer Leverkusen could make him forget about the boy with the big brown eyes and the smile that made him change his mind about staying in one place. They kept contact during his stay in Germany by texting and skyping whenever it was possible.

Now I’m holding on for dear life  
There’s no way that we could rewind  
Maybe there’s nothing after midnight  
That could make you stay

Nacho started to worry the second he knew that he loved Dani, because after all, he was just Nacho Fernandez, the guy that was sitting on the bench a lot and rarely played a full match for Real. Why would a guy like Dani stay for a guy like him anyways?

But now that I’m broken  
And now that you know it  
Caught up in a moment  
Can you see inside?

Dani had problems admitting to himself that he was in love with Nacho at first, but once the thought hit him, it hit him like a ton of bricks and he couldn’t deny it for long. 

The blood in my veins  
Is made up of mistakes  
Let’s forget who we are  
And dive into the dark  
As we burst into colour  
Returning to life

The moment they actually talked about their insecurities was the night of their first kiss. Years of built up tension between them culminated in fireworks and butterflies that washed away every doubt of them belonging together.  
They just knew.

The guy who always left found his only reason to stay.


End file.
